What you're Waiting for
by Slayer rock chick
Summary: Set after season six "Smashed" Spuffy totally. Buffy is scared to admit her feelings for Spike but things change when she recieves news that will change their lives. Pregnancy
1. The Morning After

**Authors: **slayer rock chick **AND** spikesslayer29590

**Disclaimer: **we do not own any of the Buffy universe, which is Joss Whedon's magical creation.

**Rating: pg-13…so far**

**Summary: **this chapter starts of with Buffy and Spike POV in the season six episode 'smashed'. Buffy secretly loves Spike and there are consequences to their actions.

**Chapter One: **

**Buffy's POV**

Oh my God…I can't believe how wrong this is…then why does it feel so right?

I can't do this again. It will only lead to hurting, pain and badness.

He doesn't even have a soul…then why can he love me so much?

What about my friends? Dawn? What about him?

I can't believe this, but I actually love him, I can't let him know, he can never know.

Everyone I love gets hurt and leaves, I can't let him leave me.

**Spikes POV**

God, I love her so much.

What is she doing?

She doesn't love me, she can never love me. I only wish she would believe me when I tell her how much I love her. I wish she knew that I would do anything for her. It feels so good having her in my arms…I could spend an eternity with her in my arms.

She is so beautiful…effulgent.

**Part Two**

**The morning after **

Buffy woke up, looking around at the derelict building, the memories from the previous night flooding her mind. She had finally given in.

She sat up and wrapped Spikes coat around her, and was shocked when she realized that Spike was still there, asleep beside her. Arms behind his head with a content smile on his face she smiled at this and then realized.

Everyone she had ever let into her heart had never been there when she woke up, Sure Riley had sometimes but only to leave the next second for something that was more important that her. She was always alone, but not this time, he had stayed with her.

But could she stay here with him? No. as much as she wanted to, she knew she couldn't, it was wrong to love him. She was the Slayer, he a vampire. Majorly frowned upon.

She slowly rose as not to wake him and began to gather up her clothes, Spike heard the noise and started to wake up.

"Where are you going luv?" he asked her, ruffling his hair, watching her as she got dressed. His heart felt heavy like lead. Why was she going? Did he do something wrong?

"I have to go home, Dawn needs me" she told him, refusing to let herself look at him, she knew that his eyes, his electric blue eyes, would be her downfall

"The nibblet will be fine pet, stay?" he asked her, wanting nothing more than to hold her, love her.

"Spike I can't do this, I have to go" she said as she walked past him, holding her blonde head high heading towards the door. He reached out and grabbed her, pulling her down to him.

"Why? Didn't last night mean anything to you?" Spike asked her

"No" she told him so firmly it hurt, getting up and walking towards the door, she walked out and slammed the door shut behind her. She wouldn't let him see, but she had tears in her eyes

"It didn't mean anything" she whispered "It meant everything" then she walked away.

Spike was still inside the house, he felt nothing but pain, he could still feel her presence near him, and his head shot up when he heard it,

"Everything?" he asked the empty building, his voice barely a whisper. He sighed and gathered up his clothes maybe, just maybe there was some hope after all.

Amy and Willow entered the house to find Dawn and Tara making pancakes. Willow froze as Tara turned and saw her former lover, she frowned. Wasn't this awkward.

"Uh, hi, uh, I d-didn't mean to interrupt" Tara began, gesturing to Amy. Who didn't seem to care in the slightest she was making matters worse just be being there.

"But, it's just that Buffy didn't come home lat night either so…"

"Its fine" Willow began nervously "How are you?"

"Alright"

Outside a car pulled up and beeped the horn, Willow turned to Amy.

"Amy, that's your dad" She said quickly

"Thanks, but how'd you know?" she asked, walking to the front door with Willow

"I rang him while you were in the bathroom" The red haired witch told her told her. Amy worried her a bit.

Amy just shook her head "Whatever" and left.

Willow re-entered the kitchen just as Buffy did

"Hey Wills"

"Hey Buffy" Buffy smiled in response and turned to Tara who was now dishing out a fluffy pancake

"Tara, what are you doing here?"

"I didn't come home either so…" Willow began

"I'm sorry, and it's not your fault…hey Dawnie"

"Hey" Said Dawn loading up the pancake with jam and sugar. And Tara went to the stove to find her pancake blackening.

Willow muttered an incantation to flip the burning pancakes but instead, flashed orange and fell to the ground.

"Oh my God, Willow!" Buffy said, rushing to the side of her friend, Tara and Dawn not far behind. She kneeled on the floor and touched her forehead examining her. Tara began shaking and stroked Willows hair.

"Her eyes are out of focus and her breathing is heavy" Buffy told them. Calming herself as she looked at her best friend lying on the ground, struggling to draw breath. 'Willow what's wrong' she thought 'god help me'

"Something's wrong" whispered Dawn as she clasped Willows hand.

"Tara, can you take her feet, Dawn grab the car keys, my cell and open the door. Here I'll take her head. And Dawn a wet wash cloth, please. We should try to revive her or keep or conscious or whatever. We have to get her to a doctors a hospital something" Buffys head was spinning but she had to keep calm- for Willow.

They carried her out to the car, managing not to injure her further, Dawn opening the door for them. Buffy carried most of the weight because of her strength but she couldn't carry her by herself because they needed her to be as flat as possible so she could breathe easier.

They carefully put Willow in the back seat and Tara sat in the driver's seat and tried to start the key but was shaking so badly it was hard to put the key in the ignition. In the back seat Willow began to thrash and jolt gulping for air.

"Tara please Hurry" Buffy called holding the witch down as the spasms calmed

"Here," Dawn reached across from the passenger's seat and did it for her and Tara pulled out of the driveway. Telling Dawn to ring the Hospital on Buffy's cell so they had notice.


	2. She'll be ok

**Authors:** slayer rock chick AND spikesslayer29590

**Disclaimer:** we do not own any of the Buffy universe, that belongs to Joss Whedon

**Summary:** Tara, Buffy and Dawn take willow to a doctor to find out what's wrong with her

**Chapter two: Willow's going to be alright **

Buffy pushed the cold compress to Willows forehead and held her down again as she began thrashing anew. Tara wove through the little streets with precision and ease. Buffy could see she was trying to say calm as well. For Dawns sake as well as Willows. Tara wasn't driving them to a normal hospital, se was taking them to a Wicca specialist that Tara had found out through a new Wicca group at college (much more reliable than the one she had met Willow through) After her and Willow had broke up she had looked for other witches to practice with.

Dawn had already rung Xander on Buffys cell and he said that he would meet them there, but Buffy was unsure where _there_ was, she hoped that he could follow Taras hurried directions but then he could always ring back. They pulled up outside an old rundown building with boarded windows and rusted crucifixes, above every window and door. Tara got out of the car and helped Buffy maneuver Willow out of the car and up the old majestic steps of the brick building. They reached the faded oak doors front doors and dawn held them open as they entered.

Inside Buffy was amazed by what she saw, people, friendly looking demons, witches, it was like a hospital, but with no vampires _'Suppose all the human blood would be way too tempting'_ Buffy thought. The place was nice, neat and smelled of disinfectant. It was one of the less scary hospitals Buffy had been to as the wall were adorned with shelves of beautiful (though fake) flowers and decorative ornaments that made the place feel cheery, which was quite obviously the vibe the place was going for.

An older woman ran over to them where they were standing. She had shoulder length brown hair and judging by her pass on her white coat she was a doctor.

"Something's wrong, she needs help!" Tara told the woman. Keeping a firm grip on Willows legs

"Ok follow me this way." The forty years or so woman told them before turning on her heel and leading through the pristine magic hospital.

She led them into an empty room at the end of one of the corridors, it was dimly lit and there was nothing in it besides the bed. It seemed top be one of the more secure rooms but judging by Willows regular thrashing Buffy thought it was best as there were less things Willow could knock over or bump into and hurt herself on.

"Lie her down there." The woman said pointing at the bed and she moved aside so Buffy and Tara could lower her down and make her comfortable. "My name is Dr. Craft and we need to do a few tests to find out what exactly is wrong." Willow was now on the bed, her eyes were still out of focus and red. Her heavy breathing had not disappeared.

Dr Craft left the room and returned a few minutes later accompanied by two robed figures. They were about 3 feet taller Buffy which just made her feel short. But she didn't get any bad vibes from these guys "I am going to have to ask you to leave, just until we can determine the problem."

"No," Tara said firmly, all three of them shocked by her tone. "I m-mean I don't want to leave her alone."

"It's alright miss" The woman said in an understanding tone. "We can help her but we need to do this, please"

"Tara" Dawn began she knew they needed to do something Willow had began twitching again. She looked down at her red hair friend and her eyes widened. "Buffy!"

A small lump was raising out of Willows hand it grew bigger then began to travel up Willow arm.

"Buffy!" Dawn cried starting towards Willow but Dr Craft held her back.

"No," the doctor told them "Its ok, we have it under control she's okay"

"How is she okay?" Tara cried running forwards but then the two robed figures began chanting also. The lump stopped in its tracks and went back towards her hand shrinking as it went. Until it disappeared fully. Dr Craft turned towards Tara who had been held back by Buffy when the chanting begun. Buffy let go of her

"Tara," the kind doctor told them "she'll be okay but we need answers to find a cure."

"Okay" she agreed hesitantly

The three of them left and shut the door behind them. Dawn shaking, Buffy looking lost and Tara looking sad and numb, hugging herself and crying silent tears. Xander was walking down the hall when he saw the three girls and ran up to them engulfing them in a hug as Dawn explained what had happened.

Thirty minutes later the doctor reappeared, Tara, Buffy, Dawn and Xander to hear what she had to say, whether it be good news or bad.

"We've found out what's wrong, she has a parasite in her, it appears to turn the person dark and feeds them bad energy through their magic, she has been stronger than most to last this long against it." Dr Craft told them.

"So is Willow going to be okay?" Buffy asked

"She will be," came her reply "we need to perform a set spell to destroy the parasite, over a few weeks it won't hurt her and she'll be fine afterwards, but not if we don't start soon."

"Good "They all said relief evident on their faces. Buffy held Dawn tightly as the relief set in.

Over the next few weeks they came to visit Willow more and more often and each time Willow became more and more coherent and the spasms soon stopped ad her eyes return to their usual green.

When Willow found out what had happened to her, she felt relived that it wasn't totally her, but sick at the same time. She was being controlled and there was something in her that she didn't even know about. Anya tried to comfort her but telling her that she also had a parasite and the nasty little blighters just have no respect for anything, including a hard working demon and that it happened to the best of them.

But out of Willows ordeal something good did come out of it for her- Tara. Now the Willow was well and healthy they could be together with no threat of completely losing control and going dark and deep with the magic the Wicca's used frequently. They moved out of Buffys house and back in together. They could be a couple again.

'Well' Buffy thought 'At least that's someone happy' due to Willows illness she had been at the hospital pretty much all the time doing her bit to help willows rehabilitation or patrolling the dank streets around the hospital vampires seemed to love to frequent (probably the smell of blood from the hospital ) and she hadn't seen Spike yet.


	3. Nerd Patrol

**Authors:** slayer rock chick **AND** spikesslayer29590

**Disclaimer:** we do not own any of the Buffy universe, that is all Joss Whedons wonderful creation.

**Summary:** Buffy and Spike start talking only to be inturrupted by the trio, something happens

**Chapter three: Nerd Patrol**

Buffy was strolling through the cemetery. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, black boots and a v-neck ¾ sleeved red shirt and a stake in her hand.

She knew this was Spikes cemetery and kept trying to tell herself that she was not here to see Spike, but she was lying to herself. Two weeks was too long to go without seeing him, especially now she was so used to him being there. '_Was I taking him for granted?'_ she wondered.

She tried to get her mind off him. So she began to sing the first thing that came to her head.

"_Making your way in the world today takes everything you've got.  
Taking a break from all your worries, sure would help a lot.  
Wouldn't you like to get away?  
Sometimes you want to go  
Where everybody knows your name,  
and they're always glad you came.  
You wanna be where you can see,  
our troubles are all the same  
You wanna be where everybody knows  
Your name." _

The hospital had a tv and this was all that seemed to be on, all the time. So she knew the song, and she knew it well. _S_he stopped when she heard something move behind her, she turned around and Spike appeared in front of her.

"Slayer, we need to talk" he said to her solemnly. He was dressed in his trademark outfit: red buttoned down shirt, left open to reveal a black t-shit, a pair of black denim jeans, doc martins and his trademark leather duster. _'Hot' _Buffy thought _"oh, Bad Buffy'_

"Spike, those are not the only words in the English language, sorry to disappoint" she tried to act indifferent and held her head high.

"So, you want me to say something else then? Ok, how long have you had a secret cheers obsession?" Buffy double taked _'Crap so not going there'_

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about again?" she asked him flipping her golden hair a little

"Us" he looked her straight in the eyes and she felt his eyes boring into her soul

"Why?" she seemed a little confused

"Because I think that you are hiding your feelings"

"And I think you are trying to hide your lack of brain cells" she replied sarcastically

"I'm not hiding anything" Spike said "where as you, appear to be hiding a lot"

Buffy kept walking, trying to avoid his piercing blue gaze.

"Buffy, I…" he was cut off by a loud scream, coming from behind a nearby crypt.

They both broke off into a run, dodging headstones.

Warren was there with Jonathan and Andrew, who were cowering against a mausoleum. Warren had a gun and before Buffy or Spike could stop him, he raised it and shot Jonathan. Jonathan fell to the ground with a thud and Warren smirked insanely.

Andrew began crying "oh my God, oh my God, Oh my God"

Warren raised the silver gun to Andrew, "it's your turn buddy" he said preparing to shot again.

But before he knew what hit him, Buffy delivered a swift kick to his side. Buffy soon had him in a head lock and he had dropped the gun on the ground.

Andrew collapsed on the ground shaking, as Spike checked Jonathans pulse

"He's dead" Spike said grimly

"Spike, ring 911" Buffy said reaching into her back pocket with her hand, her grip n warren still remaining strong. She grabbed her cell phone and threw it to him.

"Why?" Andrew sobbed. Warren was their friend. Wasn't he?

The police came and arrested Warren and the paramedics took Jonathans limp body away. Buffy took a shaken Andrew to the only place where she could keep a good eye on him: home.

"Dawn, you're sweet, can I call you princess Leia?" he asked her. After she helped him to get settled.

Spike, Buffy, Dawn and him went into the lounge room and Andrew was trying to break the awkward silence

"Spike, have you seen those episodes of Dr Who yet? I have them on DVD if you're still interested, or Buffy, you could use some quality chill time with your homies"

"Huh?" Buffy asked him confused, Dawn just smiled.

"aww, he's so cute, can we keep him?" she pouted

"I don't know Dawn" Buffy said

"Oh, but he's harmless, like a cute little puppy dog"

"Yes dawn, and what do they do but chew on the furniture and soul the carpet? Plus, he's cute now, but what about when he grows up?"

"Buffy, he has no where to stay" dawn and Andrew pouted simultaneously

"Ok, I've just moved into mums room because it's bigger, you can have my old room" Buffy told him.

"Awesome" Andrew said, jumping up and down excitedly on his seat, they just looked at him "I'll be good and pay rent"

"Good boy" Spike said reclining in the armchair smoothly. Andrew looked at him with admiration.

"Goodnight Buffy, Andrew, Spike" Dawn said, heading towards the stairs rubbing her eyes. She had stayed up late and finished all her homework. She was beat.

"Night dawn" Buffy called to her brunette sister who was too tired to answer and just waved over her shoulder.

"I'm going to go to sleep to, goodnight" Andrew said as he yawned

After a few minutes of awkward silence between Buffy and Spike, she got up and went to the video cabinet.

'_I'm not in love with him if we just watch a movie'_ she thought to herself

"What do you want to watch?" she asked him "something scary, something involving teenagers with over stimulated hormones or a musical?"

"Musical?" he asked with a raised eyebrow

"Grease, the rocky horror picture show, you know, the classics"

"Something scary then love" he told her in a voice that made her shiver- in a good way.

"The ring it is then"

Buffy sat down on the opposite end of the couch and became totally engrossed in the film, but she could feel spikes eyes on her every few minutes, as If he was checking to make sure she was still there.

At the end of the movie he looked over to her, she was fast asleep. He turned the video off and pulled Buffy into his arms.

She unknowingly snuggled into his embraced and he smiled. He carried her upstairs and put her into bed before locking the house up and leaving.

**A/N:** the theme song used in this is from the tv show 'cheers' just FYI


	4. Ill and achey

**Authors:** slayer rock chick **AND** spikesslayer29590

**Disclaimer:** we do not own any of the Buffy universe, that is all Joss Whedons wonderful creation.

**Summary:** Buffy finds out some shocking news that will change her life

**Chapter four: ill and achey **

Buffy woke up from a restless night. She felt like she had sea sickness. She looked around her room

"Check, not at sea" she murmured. Her stomach churned and she clapped her hand over her mouth and bolted across the hall to the bathroom. She lifted up the toilet seat and emptyed the contents of her stomach. Still heaving she heard a knock at the door.

"Buffy are you okay." Dawn's voice drifted through the timber of the door. She was worried about her sister.

"Yeah Dawnie, Ill be fine, just give me a few minutes." Buffy answered her headstill in the toilet bowl. "Then I really need a shower"

"Buffy this is the fifth day this week you've woken up and thrown up." Dawn told her "This isn't like you at all, are you sure you're okay. 'Cause I don't know about you but I am a little worried doesn't your slayer advantage usually prevent stomach bugs"

"I know, but it probably **is** just a stomach bug, you know nothing to worry about, I'll be fine in a few days" The Slayer said getting some towels from the cupboard before brushing her teeth, Her mouth was gross.

"Buffy I don't think that's it can you do something for me?" the brunette asked.

"Sure anything to prove that I'm okay." Buffy said determined to stop Dawn from worrying.

"Good," the littlest Summers said as she walked over to a plastic bag she had thrown on her bed. She pulled out a home pregnancy test and handed it to Buffy.

"No." Buffy said

"Come on Buffy, you said you'd do anything and I was the one who had to walk into the shop and by this thing, and I ran into Xander- bye the way next time you see him tell him to stop looking at my stomach, its freaky. "

"Okay, I get your point and I will talk to Xander about the walking worry wart that is you, but it's completely useless. I can't be pregnant Dawn. Theres absoulutly NO way. You see I don't know what they teach you kids at school now days but it takes two to tango if you know what I mean."

"Then, whats the harm of doing the test." The former key nagged. "Come on Buffy, for me, the loving, caring sister who holds you hair back."

"Fine , I'll do the stupid test." Buffy said grabbing the test and returning closing the bathroom door cursing the evil little pee stick. eww

Dawn sat on the bed and waited.

A few minutes later Buffy walked out of the bathroom, test in her hand. She didn't look very happy but confused and sad.

"So what did it say?" Dawn asked standing up

Buffy was silent for a few minutes lowering her head before answering "Positive."

"Oh my God how is that possible , you said it wasn't possible, how?...who?" Dawn asked her, shocked. How come her sister hadn't told her she was seeing someone.

"Dawnie, there's something I have to tell you" Buffy said, walking over to where her sister was standing. She hadn't been with anyone else so, it had to be him. Right?

"You got that right sister" Dawn told her, crossing her arms over her chest "Who's the secret guy?"

"Spike" Buffy told her

Dawns mouth formed into a perfect 'o' "but how? When? How?"

"I don't know" Buffy said "well I know when, but I don't know how, its not supposed to be possible, he's a vampire, he's not supposed to be able to get me pregnant. You know rifle but no ammunition sort of deal. That's how it has always worked in the past."

"It's impossible it has to be someone else." Dawn said trying to find reason. "Spike would be great, but it doesn't fit. It must be someone else.

'"No, it's Spike there's no one else……. Unless." Buffy looked out the window at the bright sun which had already quite high in the sky. Was it really that late.

"What?" Dawn asked, Buffy snapped back

"These tests aren't always right, I'll go to the doctor and he'll tell me there's no bun cooking in this slayers oven. Like we already know of course. I think I'm no pregnant although I've never been pregnant before so I really wouldn't know"

Dawn smiled at her. "How cool would it be if you were pregnant, I'd be an auntie, you are keeping it right? If theres anything there that is."

"Of Course I would but we don't know if there's anything there yet." Buffy tried to reason with her "I don't want you to get your hopes up Dawn, I really don't. Plus I don't know if I am ready for that, for motherhood. Not by myself."

"You won't be alone, you'll have me. Your sister who loves you. And you'll have the scoobies you'll have all us. Lets make an appointment like..now" Dawn said rushing out of the room.

Buffy looked down and placed a hand on her stomach smiling.

**Doctors office**

Buffy sat in the small doctors office, waiting for the results of the test. The room was full f matching wood furniture and upholstered chairs with high window where the sun shined in. It actually reminded her of Giles. It was a very British looking office.

The doctor, a local general practioner, who was about ten year older than Giles with grey in his hair, walked into the room and sat on the opposite side of his desk facing her, he was holding Buffy's test results in her hand.

"Well Miss Summers, after the test we've done we are happy to tell you that you are in deed pregnant."

Buffy looked at the doctor shock in her green eyes, she knew it was Spikes, that she loved him Dawn and the baby and that everything was going to be alright but for some reason, she fainted anyway.


	5. Mending

**Authors:** slayer rock chick **AND** spikesslayer29590

**Disclaimer:** we do not own any of the Buffy universe, that is all Joss Whedons wonderful creation.

**Summary:** Buffy walks through the cemetery and runs into spike, dawn decides to play nurse.

**Chapter five: Nurse dawn**

Buffy walked through the cemetery, replaying the events from the day through her head.

Vomiting

Positive pregnant test

Doctors visit

Fainting

Waking up

Going home

Watching Cheers

Sneaking out of house

Patrolling

Although she had no idea how she could possibly be pregnant with a vampire's baby, at the moment she didn't care, she was happy and she couldn't help but start singing one of her favourite songs.

_Debbie just hit the wall  
She never had it all  
One Prozac a day  
Husbands a CPA  
Her dreams went out the door  
When she turned twenty four  
Only been with one man  
What happen to her plan? _

_She was gonna be an actress  
She was gonna be a star  
She was gonna shake her ass  
On the hood of white snake's car  
Her yellow SUV is now the enemy  
Looks at her average life  
And nothing has been alright since_

When she reached the chorus, she couldn't help but start singing to her stake, dancing around the grave yard as she went.

_Bruce Springsteen, Madonna  
Way before Nirvana  
There was U2 and Blondie  
And music still on MTV  
Her two kids in high school  
They tell her that she's uncool  
Cuz she's still preoccupied  
With 19, 19, 1985_

She finished off with a twirl and came face to face with Spike, who had a smirk on his face. His blue eyes were shining playfully and his bleached hair was in tousled cute curls. Sure the conversation would probably be awkward, But nothing would affect her good mood.

"Kinda brings a new meaning to the phrase dancing on someone's grave huh?" He smirked

"Well I'm so happy the dead envy me right now." She said with a smile

"What are you so happy about pet?"

"What is it with all the twisted British slang? Pet? Shag? Sod? Bint- what the hell is a bint anyway?" She babbled trying to change the subject "And don't even get me started on nibblet, sure it's cute but is she supposed to be nibbled?" at his raised eyebrow she quickly added "Wait- don't answer that."

"Buffy, luv. Have you gone completely carrot top?" He tilted his head to the side

"No. What the hell has a carrot top got to go with anything?" she then mumbled "damn British slang why does it have to sound so hot"

"What was that love?"

"Nothing!" shit vampire hearing "I gotta go now demons to be slain and that's me- the Slayer, the one slays things. So I'm gonna go do that now, I use a stake- it's made of wood." She said before turning and beginning to walk away slowly. He slow walk became faster until she broke into a run.

Spike just stood there ad watched her go. "I always fall for the crazy ones" he said before heading back to his crypt.

Buffy had slowed down her pace and was now arguing with herself.

_Whoa that was close I can't let find out about the baby. But he has to find out sometime. What if he doesn't want the baby? What am I talking about, he loves me of course he'll want the baby- but what if he doesn't? What if he doesn't believe that it's his? I shouldn't worry about these things; I'll tell him when the time is right. What can I tell him? Maybe Dawn can tell him for me? No I'm telling him when I am ready." _She finished when she realized she was home.

Buffy walked into the house to be greeted by an angry Dawn.

"Where the hell were you? You're supposed to be in bed instead of sneaking out in the middle of the night leaving me here beside myself with worry." Dawn waved her arms in the air franticly gesturing like a madman.

"Okay Dawn, I get that you're worried but I had to go out and get some air and besides I only found out I was pregnant today no need to go all nurse Dawn on me "

"Ok but get some sleep, its Saturday night and Taras coming around tomorrow morning to pick up some stuff." Dawn said getting ready for bed herself. It had been a long day. A day in which she had foun out that she would become an auntie.

"Okay goodnight Dawnie." Buffy said heading up to bed. Come to think of it she was feeling a little tired and sleepy is good. Sleep is always good.

Buffy awoke the next morning with voices coming from down stairs. She put on a pair of cargo pants and a white top that's said "I'm with the band" She threw her hair in a loose ponytail and headed downstairs

She was starving 'G_uess I have an excuse now, this whole eating for two thing, I can eat whatever and not be though of as Buffy the big fat slayer pig'_ she thought to herself as she got dressed and walked down stairs.

She entered the kitchen as was greeted with an enormous pile of chocolate-chip pancakes, Tara was there and her and Dawn had already begun eating.

"Dawn went a bit overboard" Tara told her, Dawn just looked at Buffy and mouthed the word 'baby'

"Thanks Dawnie, but you didn't have to go through all this trouble, though it looks fantastic. Chocolate chip pancakes my favourite. You know the way to my heart" Buffy said, taking a seat at the kitchen bench. And stacking ten on her plate, yes she was very hungry as they were huge pancakes.

Tara stopped eating and stared straight at Buffy. She looked confused but sympathetic. She looked Buffy up and down then smiled. Locking eyes with the Slayer who continued to eat.

"What's the matter?" Buffy asked through a mouth full of pancakes. Chocolate chip pieces flew from her mouth _'_Opps_ mouth full'_

Tara reached out and touched her hand and her eyes widened "Buffy, do you know y-you're pregnant?" Tara asked her calmly and slowly.

**A/N:** the song that Buffy was singing is 1985 and it is by bowling for soup, just in case anyone was wondering


	6. Confessions

**Disclaimer: **We do not own any of the characters of the Buffy or the Buffy universe they belong to Joss Whedon

_Check out the Spuffy stories by _**spikes-slayer29590** _they are in my faves_

**Chapter six: Confessions**

"Yeah, uh, kinda, how did you know?

Tara smiled kindly and was not judgemental

"Your aura I could sense a change, it's different…motherly. Who's the father?"

"Spike…"

She was cut off by an exited voice

"Buffy's pregnant with Spock's offspring? Oh my God and I thought _I_ loved star trek"

"Eww…no Spike" Dawn said before she noticed what she was saying

so much for secrets Buffy thought

"Andrew, eavesdropping is a naughty thing" Buffy scolded

"I'm sure you know all about naughty things considering the state you're in Miss Buffy Summers" Andrew teased

Buffy just sighed and turned her attention to Tara

"So is there anything that you can tell me about the baby?"

Tara smiled again and said

"Your aura, it reads the baby is healthy, and human, anything else, ah, it's too soon to tell when I'm not that experienced, it kinda has a Spike vibe to it though, if you get what I'm saying. How far are you along? When did you and Spike, uh, you know?"

"Three weeks tomorrow…wow…I'm pregnant, I still can't get over that, and with Spikes child no less"

Andrew looked confused

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It's a fantastic thing, I have a life growing inside of me, I'm going to be a mum" after a long pause, her eyes widened "oh, I'm going to have mum hair aren't I?"

"Buffy I'm really happy for you, but what are you going to tell Spike?" Tara questioned her friend.

"I was hoping I won't I have to tell him, Dawn could."

"Buffy!"

"Fine then… Tara"

"No."

"Andrew I'll give you a star trek figurine."

"Nice try Slayer, there isn't one I don't have."

"A nude-y magazine then."

"Oh alright!"

"Andrew!" Dawn and Tara yelled at the same time

"Or not'

"Guys I will do it – eventually- but you try telling a vampire who for years was your bitter enemy that you love him and are expecting his child."

"You love him!" Dawn said excitedly with a huge smile on her face.

"Oops" Buffy turning her attention to the ground "Wasn't supposed to let that cat outta the bag, you're okay with it then?"

"Yes," Dawn said jumping around on her seat "Tara? Andrew?"

Tara nodded and Andrew put on a sad face.

"So," he said quietly "I guess you'll be a big happy family and he'll be moving in and the baby will grow big and be cute."

"We are not going to kick Andrew, but when the baby gets bought back we can A) put you out in the dog kennel or B) make you be the nanny wearing the little hats and uniforms." Buffy told him jokingly

"Or you can be both like the dog Nanna from Peter Pan." Dawn commented and everyone looked at her. "I am so nota little kid!"

Andrew looked pensive for a moment then asked "The cartoon or the movie with Jeremy Scrumptious"

"Sumpter. Are you gay?" Dawn asked with her head tilted to the side.

"No, just observant."

"Hey, back on the topic of me and Joan." Buffy whined

"Joan? Andrew asked confused.

"Buffy you are soooo not naming the baby Joan full stop, end of discussion NO NO NO"

"I know but it got you're attention didn't it. Now about me being pregnant with Spikes baby."

Willow chose that moment to enter the kitchen. "Buffy, you're pregnant with Spikes baby?"  
"Bloody hell" Buffy murmured and then saw Dawn was staring at her opened mouthed "What?"

"You are even talking like him now, majorly freaky"

"I have an excuse I am pregnant with his child, he' part of me now."

"Spikes accent is so cool I wish I pregnant with his child" Andrew chirped everyone just looked at him blankly "So, you know I could have an excuse to talk and act like him" More blank looks "Maybe I should be quiet now"

"I agree." Dawn said with an odd look.

"Ah guys, information I need to know so I can stay sane." Willow said awkwardly

Buffy side then told Willow the news.

"Wow," was her best friends reply "Oh Wow it's really true and…wow"

"Its great Willow, I'm going to be happy, but now I kind of have to tell him…. Want to do it for me?'

"Buffy!"

"Ok then, you people can tell Xander."

"Hey Missy you got yourself into this beautiful baby shaped mess." Dawn told her older sister.

"I think I should defiantly tell Spike first though, I mean he is the father,"

"Not Spock" Andrew added

"And too many people know before him already."

"There's a special doctor for babies and such, she's Wicca with all the credentials, want me to make an appointment with her?" Tara asked helpfully

"Thanks Tara that would be great." Buffy smiled

"When are you going to tell Spike about the baby?" Dawn asked

"No time like the present." Buffy said getting up grabbing her jacket and heading out the door.

"Spock?" Willow asked the group, confused when the door shut.

Buffy walked through the cemetery on her way to Spikes crypt. She was really nervous.

She tried to get her mind off the task at hand by fiddling with her white shirt and straightening her denim skirt. She came to a stop in front of Spikes crypt door, rose her fist and paused. What was she going to say to him?

After a while she collected her courage and knocked.

"Come in" a British voice said from within the crypt.

She slowly pushed open the door and entered.

"Didn't expect you to say come in"

"Well I could sense it was you, didn't expect you to knock though, didn't know you knew how." He told her sitting on the sarcophagus. She sat on the other end and looked anywhere but him. Spike could see she was nervous and upset so he tried not to make her talk about her problems instead of trying to talk to her about them.

"Do you miss it?" He asked looking at her longingly.

She looked up at him "What?"

"Heaven" she was silent for a moment before she replied.

"I used to but, not anymore. I love my family, my friends, my life………and I love you."

She met his eyes and he looked at her with love and affection and made to kiss her but she held him back.

"Spike there is something I have to tell you and it might come as a shock." She gulped

"Trust me pet, there is nothing that can surprise me more than what you have just told me." He said smiling as he brushed a strand of hair away from her face

"Spike, I'm pregnant." His eyes hardened and he pulled his hand back from her face like he had been stung.

"Congratulations whose the lucky nancy bay?'

"Spike it's you the baby it's yours."

Spike stood up and began to pace the room "Sodding Hell Buffy!" He yelled at the ceiling before turning to Buffy with a pleading look in his eyes. "Don't lie anymore, please don't I can't stand it, can't take it. I prefer knick the Spike anyday to telling me tall tails and white lies about loving me and having my baby, it not funny to tease me and tell me things like this."

Buffy ducked her head to hide the tears in her eyes. She had done this wrong, she knew it. His words stung, why didn't he understand?

"I care about Dawn so much." He was again pacing " and God help me I LOVE YOU BUFFY." He yelled before leaning his forehead against the wall of the crypt.

"And then you come here, " he choked out tears in his eyes " get my hopes up and tell me you're pregnant with some mans baby" his unneeded breathing had become slightly ragged.

"But Spike I never" Buffy said sadly more tears flowing down her cheeks.

"You didn't have to say anything! I am a vampire that equals no children. God this hurts. Why does it have to hurt so much? Why do you have to hurt me so. We were together only a few weeks ago, was it before or after." He banged his fist against the wall, still not looking at her. "Are you even pregnant? Is this just some device to teach me a lesson."

"Get out"

"What?"

"Get out, I can't even look at you right now"

"Oh really Spike then how do you think I feel" She choked as she bolted from the crypt.

When she had left Spike fell to the floor and hugged his knees to his chest as he let the tears flow freely, he thought she really cared for him, there had been little hints and their actions in the house but it seemed that she was just messing with him.

It was the only logical answer to him

Buffy silently cried and fastened her pace through the cemetery, her hands protectively clutched around her stomach.

Dawn was the only one home since Willow, Tara and Andrew had decided to go to the Magic Box to research.

When she entered the house, she slammed the door, ignored Dawn and went straight up to her bedroom. She closed the door and leaned against it, sliding down to the floor as the sobs racked her body.

Dawn heard her sisters cries from the other side of the door after following her upstairs, he fists clenched in rage and she stormed out of the house to yell at a certain bleached blonde vampire.

**A/N written by Slayer rock chick and spikes-slayer29590**

**Thanks to Crazy4myspike and Buffy Fiction**


	7. What Now?

**AUTHORS: **this story is written by slayer rock chick AND spikes-slayer29590

**DISCLAIMER: **we do not own any of the Buffy characters or universe, they belong to Joss Whedon, however, since we are such nice, generous people, we are willing to take Spike aka James Marsters off his hands, free of charge.

**Chapter Seven - What Now?**

Dawn threw open the doors of Spikes crypt and walked over to the depressed vampire who was sitting against the wall, nursing a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"What did you say to her?" she asked, trying not to let the rage overcome her.

"Told that, next time she lies she should make her story more believable."

"Lie? What did she say?" Dawn asked carefully.

"That, she loves me and that she is impregnated with my British spawn." He said taking a swig from the bottle.

"Spike, you're a dope. The baby is yours and she does love you."

"Sorry to disappoint you love, but the fact that I am a vampire, rules out the possibility of me having kids, besides how would you know if she loves me nibblet?"

"She told me that she loves you, she told Willow, Tara and Andrew as well. And the baby is your, the dates matched, there has been no one else and Tara read the aura and sensed you. The question now is – how. We are getting into research mode for that one."

Spike stood up and walked over to Dawn, his voice low and hopeful.

"It's really mine?" She nodded.

"Is it okay?" he asked.

"Healthy, human, boy or girl." She replied happily. He smiled for a moment before his face became panic stricken.

"Bugger, Buffy how is she? I have to go see her."

"She's in her room crying, you have some major sucking up to do mister."

Spike didn't reply, he just grabbed a blanket and headed to the nearest sewer entrance.

When he got to the Summers residence, he headed upstairs and knocked on Buffys door.

"I'm fine Dawnie; I just want to be left alone." She said through tears to the closed door.

"Luv, it's me."

"Go away; I don't want to see you."

Spike just ignored her, pushed open the bedroom door and walked in to see his Slayer with a tear stained face, messed up hair and a whole lot of tissues over the bed.

Spike looked at her, he was unsure if what to say, so he tried to make light of the situation

"You're not crying over little old me are you?" he asked

"No, I'm crying over the other stupid, idiotic bleach blonde vampire that I know" she told him harshly "and didn't I tell you to bugger off?"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, you wouldn't get it _Spock"_

"Luv, I'm sorry" he told her sincerely, sitting down on the bed next to her. She got up ad walked to the door, he followed her and held her shoulders to stop her from leaving

"I'm sorry for what I said, I know you're carrying the big bad junior" he told her softly

"What made you believe me?" she asked, her tone softening a little, although she tried to remain firm

"Well, the nibblet came and told me the story and talked some sense into me"

"Do you believe me when I tell you I love you, or did she have to convince you of that to?"

"It was so wonderful, I made her reassure me multiple times to make sure" he said with a smile, stroking her cheek softly

Fresh tears started to well up in her eyes

"Stupid hormones make me all emotional"

Spike smiled at her, he picked her up and carried her over to the bed. Laying her down gently, he lifted her shirt up and placed gentle kisses on her stomach. He began to softly caress her stomach, drawing imaginary circles on it.

He moved up the bed, lying next to Buffy, one hand still on her stomach, while the other was gently running through her hair

"I love you" he whispered in her ear "in fact, so bloody much" he added at the end

"I love you to" she told him

Spike leaned down and kissed her passionately, pulling her onto his chest, he nuzzled her neck and whispered to her to get some sleep.

"Okay" she replied, before she knew it, she had drifted off to sleep.

When Buffy awoke it was night and she felt well rested, she turned and saw Spikes face. He was sleeping peacefully and during the course of the night he had ended up spooned against her side, a possessive arm around her waist.

She smiled, and after many attempts that ended in her being dragged back, she removed herself from his embrace and slid off the bed. His eyes opened when he could no longer feel her body next to his.

"What are you doing luv." He asked looking at her as she was searching through her wardrobe.

"Looking for some comfortable shoes, to patrol in." she said not looking at him.

She found some, put them on and headed towards the door. She was stopped, however, when she was lifted up around the waist.

"Spike!" she yelled as he placed her on the bed.

"You're not going to patrol."

"What?"

"Your pregnant."

"I am aware." She said sarcastically.

"So that means no patrolling.'

"So what due to the fact that I am pregnant demons are gonna take an unpaid vacation for nine months?"

"I'll kill them but, you can hang your slayer cape up for a while. I don't want you or the baby in danger."

"I'm always in danger."

"Yeah but the baby will be a big weakness, pregnancy is a hard time….so I hear."

He added thoughtfully.

"I hate it when you're right." She pouted

"Well get used to it, it happens often." He said smirking "Now get back to bed, its three in the morning."

"Okay, but if I go back to bed will you take your shirt off?" she asked excitedly.

"Can't wait to get a peak of my, hot little body." He asked smirking, expecting her to blush.

"I'd ask for more but I have to get up early in the morning." She said as she started to attack the shirt in question.


	8. My Stuffy Old Watcher

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter.**

**Chapter Eight – My Stuffy Old Watcher.**

Buffy woke up, looked and groaned. According to Willow this was the ideal time to phone England as it was early in the night of late in the afternoon, or was it late in the night or early in the morning. Either way she was going to call Giles and tell him of her recent ahh….. Impregnation, fertilisation, mastur- wait NO!

She moved to get out of bed only to find her self trapped. She quickly looked down to find shirtless Spikes hands around her waist, shirtless- happy thoughts.

She removed herself from his embrace and set about the task of quickly dressing.

"Bufffffyyy" Spike whined from the bed. "Get back in bed, your like one of those warm smelly wheat bags you put in the microwave."

"Gee thanks honey, way to make a girl feel needed – tell her she smells."

"No, but you're hot."

"In some visibly warped twisted Spike way, that's kinda sweet"

"Oh come back ducks"

"No, I have to call Giles and inform him of Buffy junior"

'Buffy jr, what if its Spike junior?"

"I can just imagine a little bleached blonde three year old wearing leather, saying things like bloody hell and spuds off to everything."

"Pet, its sod" Spike said smirking

"Whatever, now I have to go call Giles."

Spikes face blanched "He'll cut off my parts, I'll become William the Castrated. Buffy luv, think very hard about this."

"It's your parts that got us into this cute baby shaped mess."

"Takes two, to tango."

"Yes, but one poor, little, Buffy to go through labour."

"I'll be there for you love." He said leaning in to capture her lips. Soft and passionately his tongue seeking entrance to her mouth then…. The doorbell rang.

"Bloody Hell" they both said then looked at each other, terrified.

Buffy broke away and headed downstairs. Spike waited a minute before following.

Buffy made sure her clothes were straight and slowly opened the door to reveal another British man of whom arms Buffy flew into.

"Giles you're back, you look good."

"Nice to see you to Buffy, you look great also." Buffy pulled back and allowed Giles to enter.

"Buffy, I'm not going to lie to you I believe that there is a prophecy of grave importance"

Giles said as he headed towards the lounge room. "surrounding Faith including……"

He trailed off as he saw Spike casually sitting in the arm chair,

"Spike, you're here" Giles addressed the vampire "And shirtless"

"Yes isn't it great." Buffy said without thinking. "Opps" she took a seat on the couch next to Giles. "There is something that I wanted to tell you too, I was going to call you this morning but well. Now you're here, I can tell you in person."

She looked at Spike, Pleadingly for help and he came over, sat on the other side took her hand and said "Watcher me and the Slayer, well we're an item now"

"What" Giles said unbelievingly "Buffy is this true?"

"Yes, yes it is and before you say anything I know what I'm doing. I am not drugged, crazy, under a spell or a robot of any kind." She turned and looked Spike in the eyes

"I love him and he loves me."

"Dear Lord" Giles said taking of his glasses and cleaning them he began pacing madly

"I never thought……dear lord."

"What Giles is it that hard for you to understand that Buffy loves me " Spike said standing up "I can take care of her make her happy, her and the baby." Spike eyes grew wide in realization of what had just slipped out, he had meant every word of it but Giles did not know about the baby yet.

"So it's true." He turned to his Slayer. "Buffy is it Spikes."

"Yes, it is" She said meeting his eyes.

"Then I believe the prophecy I thought was for Faith, was in fact for you."

"Huh?" Buffy asked

"there is a prophecy in one of my books, it is of a slayer conceiving a vampires child, but I just assumed it was for Faith, I never would have thought it would be you"

"Wait…prophecy? It's not a 'Buffy's gonna die again' prophecy is it? Coz those are never fun…Oh God, the baby, is it okay? What's going to happen with it?" she asked, placing a hand on her stomach protectively. Spike walked up to her and put his arms around her reassuringly

"So far I have only uncovered the fact that the conceiving was going to occur, that's why I am here, to research this and try to find answers. I believe it will be a lot easier now we know for sure that it is you" Giles said

"Spike, can you go and wake Dawn up for school please?" Buffy asked. Spike knew she was trying to get him out of the room, but decided not to say anything about it

"Sure pet" he said, kissing her on the top of the head before heading towards the stairs.

Buffy turned to Giles, a look of concern on her face

"Giles, are you upset? I mean, about me getting involved with another vampire?" she asked him

Giles was silent for a few moments, thinking of his answer

"I'm not going to lie to you, I don't like the idea of you with another vampire, but, I know how much Spike loves you and how much you love him, and as long as you're happy, that's all I care about" He told her

Buffy, with tears in her eyes, grabbed Giles for a hug

"Thankyou Giles, thankyou so much"

"It's ok Buffy, really, but I do still need to breath" He told her

"Oh, right, sorry" she said, releasing him from her grasp.

They both walked into the kitchen and Buffy began to make Dawn breakfast, as well as a cup of tea for Giles, and a cup of blood for Spike and toast for herself when they heard Dawn stomping down the stairs

"Don't ever, ever let him wake me up again…ever" Dawn said, she was till in her pyjamas and her hair was messy from sleeping

"Why Dawnie, what happened?" Buffy asked

"I wake up to find a teddy bear at the end of my bed with a sharp pencil in its paws, singing the tune from jaws" she said, sitting down at the breakfast bench. It was only then she realized Giles was there

"Giles!" she exclaimed "you're here! What are you doing here?" she asked, greeting him with a hug

"I've come to see Buffy about, um,"

"Giles, it's ok, she knows" Buffy said

"Ah, right, I came to see Buffy about the pregnancy" Giles said

"Ooh, isn't it great?" Dawn asked, sitting herself back down again

"yes, it is great" Giles said, sending a warm, sincere smile in Buffy's direction, she smiled back before returning to cooking.

After a few minutes, Andrew walked down the stair wearing wonder women pyjama's and rubbing his eyes sleepily

"Who's Guyles?" Andrew asked

Giles eyes widened in surprise

"Um, Buffy, who is this, and why is he calling me guyles?" Giles asked, taking the cup of tea Buffy handed to him

"O

h, Giles, this is Andrew, he's kind of living with us now, it's a long story, I'll tell you later" she said, handing Dawn a plate of chocolate chip pancakes "He knows about slayers and demons and stuff though…he's Tuckers brother"

"Oh, yes, I hope he isn't planning on following in his brothers footsteps?" Giles asked, eyeing Andrew suspiciously

"Hey mister! I make my own footsteps, I am an individual, that, and his feet are too big" Andrew said

"Oh-Kay" Giles said, at that moment Spike walked into the kitchen, and, to Buffy and Andrews disappointment, he had put a shirt on. Buffy pouted a little

"Why are you wearing a shirt again? I don't like it when you wear shirts" she told him, Spike didn't reply, he was just standing there giving her a disgusted look

"What?" Buffy asked

"Um, pet, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm making toast" she said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Yes, I can see that, but why does your toast have mayonnaise and chicken salt on it?"

"Because I want it too" she said taking a bite.

"Ewws" came from everyone in the kitchen.

Dawn got off her chair "All right I am going to get ready for school before I lose my breakfast." She said leaving the Kitchen

"Yes I have to get changed to I am going to the supermarket, I am out of Count Chocula and those little cocktail doggies." He said standing up "Do you guys want anything?"

"Oh, me!" Buffy said "I want… baked beans, sardines, chicken salt and Mangos"

she said, receiving looks from everyone in the room. "What I'm not going to eat them together."

Sighs of relief filled the room "You eat the Mangos separate"

"I'm gonna go have a shower now pet" Spike said, pressing a kiss to her temple and heading upstairs.

As soon as everyone had left, Buffy and Giles finished cleaning up the breakfast dishes before heading into the lounge room and taking a seat on the couch

"So, are you going to be staying here with us?" Buffy asked him

"Well, I would, but do you have any room here?"

"We can make room for you" she said "ooh…you can bunk with Andrew" she said and after noticing the look of terror on Giles' face she quickly added "not in the same bed, we have one of those fold out bed things" she said

Giles let out a sigh of relief. "Then, yes, thankyou, I will stay"

"Good, it'll be nice to have you back in the house again, and I'm sure everyone will love having you back to"

"What about the others?" Giles asked "do they new about the baby?"

"Well, yes and no" she said looking down at her lap  
"I see, you haven't old Xander yet, have you?"

"Well, if you mean, have I actually gone up to him and said…Hey, Xander I am pregnant with Spikes child, then no"

"Are you planning on telling him any time soon?"

"Well, I tried to bribe the others into telling him, but they all said no, I was thinking I could just wait until I get really fat and let him work it out for himself" She told him

"Buffy, Xander will be alright, it will definitely come as a shock to him, but he'll, as you lot say, deal with it"

"Thanks Giles, I think you're right, I mean, if your ok about it, Xander will be to, you are ok about it right?" she asked nervously

"Yes, Buffy, I said it and I meant it, but I don't see why you're so worried about this stuffy old watchers opinion" he told her

Buffy smiled at him

"You may be a stuffy old watcher, but you're _my _stuffy old watcher" she said leaning in for another hug which he openly accepted, hugging his Slayer glad to be back.

"You're like a dad to me Giles, my surrogate father and I'm so glad that you're back and that you approve of me, Spike and the baby. I really need your help with making sure my baby is going to be alright. And I know that Spike would do anything, anything to protect it as would I."  
"So would I Buffy, so would I. And you are like a daughter to me to, so is Dawn and I have no doubt that Spike would move heaven and earth to see Dawn, you and the baby safe and sound." He said truthfully.

Buffy pulled back with tears in her eyes and smiled at him.

"You're going to be a grandfather Giles, I just wish that mom was here to see her grandchild in nine or so months."

"Yes I am." He smiled "And your mother would be proud of you, she probably knows what is happening to you right now and happy about it. And I had a theory that, as you are the Slayer, you're pregnancy might not take nine months"

"You mean it could be more?" Buffy asked confused.

"No, less. Who is your doctor?"

"Tara is putting me in touch with a wicca obstetrician, she has all the human credentials but it would make any abnormal things in the pregnancy easily to diagnose and explain."

"Yes, it would. I suppose you will find out after the appointment.

"Yeah, I should." Buffy said, before going to hurry up Dawn.

**Authors: spikesslayer29590 and Slayer rock chick**


	9. Truth

**Disclaimer : We know nothing (unfortunately) the buffy universe is Joss Whedons property.**

**Chapter Nine: Truth**

Buffy had gone upstairs and gotten Dawn ready and off to school , Andrew had gone to the supermarket as planned. Buffy had showered and dressed with a little un-needed help from Spike and now the two of them, plus Giles were sitting down in the lounge room waiting for the rest of the gang to arrive.

Giles was sitting on one of the chairs and Buffy and Spike were sitting together on the couch. Buffy was really nervous, she was looking out the window with every sound that she heard and fidgeting non stop. Spike noticed this and put his arm around her, trying to comfort her. It worked; she snuggled into his chest and held onto his hand, lacing their fingers together

"it'll be ok luv, the it'll be a shock, but the whelp will come around eventually, plus, you've told Red, Andrew, Nibblet, Glinda and The Watcher and they're all happy for you, the whelp will be to, and to tell you the truth, I really don't think the demon bird will care that much" Spike told her, Buffy looked up and stared at him

"You're right, and if he doesn't come around, I don't care, I'm happy" she told him, placing a gentle kiss on his lips, then she pulled back and looked at him in confusion

"What?" Spike asked

"Do you actually call any of my friends by their names? Do you even know their names?" she asked

"Yeah, I know their names, I just don't use their names because, um, well, because they've all got their own nicknames" he told her defensively

"That's ok, I like the nicknames, their…cute" Buffy told him, leaning up for another kiss

Just then, a car pulled up out the front and Xander, Anya, Willow and Tara all walked through the front door

"Hey guys" Buffy said, regrettably moving a little away from Spike

"Hey Buffy…G-Man? What are you doing here?" Xander asked, hugging Giles

"Xander, must you call me by that horrid nickname of yours?" Giles asked, avoiding the question of what he was doing there

"Giles…you're back" Willow said, also coming in for a hug, the other two didn't say anything; they just walked up and hugged him as well. Xander stepped away from Giles, leaving the girls to hug him; he turned his attention to Buffy and Spike

"Dead boy Jr. What are you doing here?" he asked, before Spike could reply, Buffy has began to speak

"Xander, I want him here, besides, there's kind of something I want to tell you" She said

"Ok, shoot"

"Xander, Anya, I have to tell you something, it'll probably, no, definitely be a big shock but, um, I hope you can be happy for me" Buffy started

"Buffy what is it?" Xander asked curiously

"Well, me and Spike are together now…I love him, and, well, I'm kind of having a baby, I'm pregnant" Buffy told them, Xander's mouth was open in shock

"How, what, why? How can you love him? How can you be pregnant? It's not his kid is it?" Xander asked

"Yes, its his, we don't know why or how yet, Giles said there's a prophecy about it and that's why he's here, to help us figure it out" Buffy told him, Xander turned his attention to Giles

"Giles you know about this?" He asked

"Yes, I know"

"And what about all of you, Do you know to?" he asked Willow and Tara

"Yes" the mumbled quietly

"How can you be ok about this? This is Spike we're talking about" Xander said

"We know who he is Xander, but looked at Buffy, she's happy; don't you think that she deserves that?" Willow asked

"y-yes, I agree with Willow, Buffy deserve some happiness" Tara said

"No, not with him she doesn't, he doesn't even have a soul how can you love him? How could you let something like _that_ touch you?" he asked, turning his attention back to Buffy

"It doesn't matter if Spike has a soul or not, he's proved to me time and time again that he is capable of loving me and Dawn without a soul, and I love him, and we're having a baby together" Buffy told him, placing a hand on her stomach "I thought as my friend, you could be happy for me"

"I cannot believe this, I'm leaving" Xander said, before storming out the door

Buffy had tears in her eyes, she knew Xander would be upset, but she hadn't expected him to react like that

"well, I for one don't care what Xander says, I'm happy for you" Anya said, everyone turned around to look at her, forgetting that she had been there because up until now she had been silent

"Thankyou Anya, that means a lot" Buffy told her, wiping the tears from her eyes

"Yeah, thanks" Spike said sincerely

"And we're all happy for you to" Willow said

"Yes" both Tara and Giles agreed

"Thankyou guys so much, you don't know how much this means to me" Buffy told them, fresh tears starting to form

"Xander will come around eventually, and, if not, you'll still have us" Giles said. They all came together in a big group hug, which Willow had made Spike join in with, and when they parted Anya decided to speak again

"I'm going to go look for Xander, try and talk to him" she told everyone

"Ok, but don't push him, if he can't be happy for us, then that's his problem" Buffy told her, Anya didn't reply, she just said goodbye to the others and walked out the door

Xander was sitting in his and Anya's apartment, thinking about what just happened: Spike, Buffy was in love with Spike, an evil, soulless vampire. Sure, he'd helped protect Dawn from Glory, and he'd been upset when Buffy had died and hurt when they brought her back without telling him and yes, he had helped them a lot and done a lot of good things for them, and him and Buffy had appeared to be growing closer since she came back, but this was Spike…how could she love him?

At that moment Anya walked in

"Xander, I knew you'd be here, what happened to you, why'd you walk out?" she asked, sitting down beside him

"Why'd I walk out? Because one of my best friends has just told me she's apparently in love with an evil, soulless vampire and is having his kid, how can you not be upset by this?" he asked, getting up from his seat and beginning to pace the room

"Because, have you actually seen Buffy? Did you look at her at all?" she asked him

"Huh? What has that got to do with anything?" he asked, confused

"she's happy Xander, if you actually looked into her eyes, you could've seen that, for the first time since we brought her back, she looks happy" she said, Xander sighed, he knew Anya was right, but didn't want to admit it

"Yeah, but its Spike, she's one of my best friends, I want her to have a normal life, with someone who won't hurt her"

"Xander, she's the slayer, she's never going to have a normal life, but now she has the chance to have a happy life, don't you want that?"

"Yes, but…"

"No buts, and anyway, I don't think Spike would ever hurt her, he loves her to much, and now they're actually together, I doubt he'd do anything to stuff that up" Anya told him

"You're right, I should just be happy for Buffy" Xander said, hugging Anya "Since when did you get so knowledgeable about these things?" he asked

"I've been alive for over 1000 years honey, I know a little" she told him

"I'm going to go see Buffy and Spike, apologize to them and tell them that I'm happy for them" he said, pulling away from the hug

"Ok, and Buffy will be happy, I've heard vampires have excellent stamina and can give wonderful orgasms" Anya said

"Ahn that is so not a picture I wanted in my head" he told her, before heading over to Buffy's house.

When he got there he walked in to find everyone but Buffy and Spike in the kitchen, all the others turned their heads to look at him

"Hi guys, um, where's Buffy?" he asked nervously

"She's upstairs in her room" Willow answered

Xander didn't reply, he just made his way up the stairs and knocked on Buffy bedroom door

"Come in" he heard Buffy say, he opened the door and walked in to see Buffy and Spike sitting on her bed

"Hey, Buffy can I talk to you, alone?" he asked, Buffy looked at Xander then to Spike

"Spike, do you mind?" she asked, he didn't say anything, just got up and headed for the door

"So, what do you want?" she asked Xander

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry, I'm glad you're happy, not exactly happy that it's Spike, but if he's the one you love then I'll deal and also, congratulations, I'm happy for you" he said

Buffy stood up and hugged him and he gladly returned the hug

"Thankyou Xander that means a lot" she told him

"no worries, but if he ever hurts you, I'll make him regret it, got it?'

"Got it, thankyou" she told him,

"Ok, now I'm going to have a talk with the bleached wonder" he said, moving out of Buffy's room

He went downstairs and found Spike in the basement hitting a punching bag

"So whelp, did trying to talk Buffy out of being with me help?" he asked, not looking at Xander

"I didn't try and talk her out of anything, I told her that she should be with whoever she loves and makes her happy, and I just came down here to tell you congratulations" Xander said, Spike stopped what he was doing and turned his attention to Xander, a look of disbelief in his eyes

"What?" he asked, when he had finally found his voice

"You heard me, I want Buffy to be happy, she loves you and you make her happy so that's that"

"Thanks Wh- Xander" Spike said, and Xander gave a small smile at the fact that Spike had called him by his name instead of by the usual _Whelp_

"If you hurt her though, I will kill you" Xander told him

"You and everyone else here mate, including myself" Spike said truthfully, Xander just smiled again and walked back upstairs


	10. Learning

**Authors:** slayer rock chick AND spikesslayer29590

**Disclaimer:** we do not own any of the Buffy universe that belongs to Joss Whedon

**Summary:** Buffy and Spike go to their first appointment together.

**Chapter Ten: Learning**

The next few days involved most of the group researching the prophecy with Buffy, Spike and their unborn child, except Andrew who was more of a problem than a help with his 'eww', 'what's that' and 'how would you kill that' every time he turned a page.

So far they had established that the prophecy was written with different parts in different languages and they had translated part about a slayer and a vampire conceiving and changing something the rest they were still working on.

Spike went out patrolling every night to cover both Buffy and his usual sweep while Buffy relaxed and studied something different to the rest of the gang, books on Pregnancy birth and motherhood.

Buffy pushed her knees tightly together as she read about the birthing process totally oblivious to the television Dawn and Andrew were watching. 'Yikes' she thought reading the detailed description about a woman bring a child into the world then she opened the colour fold out picture and her jaw dropped.

"HOLY..." She said her back straitening but she was cut off by the front door opening.

"'Ello all" Spike says and Buffy quickly closed the book and snapped back to reality.

"Dawn Summers, Why aren't you in bed?" She said to her younger sister who was teaching Andrew how to braid hair while they watched infomercials.

"You didn't tell me" She said picking up the remote.

"Well you have school tomorrow so I am telling you now." Buffy informed her standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

"Okay, okay." She said getting up and smoothing down her blue pajamas.

"Yes young Dawn it is time for your bed, we can't have the youth of tomorrow tired for school can we, my young padawan you must stay in school. Hurry now it's past your bedtime" Andrew said gesturing to the stairs.

Dawn gave him an outraged look "You graduated high school last year!"

"But I am still graduated, I am an adult"

"Andrew you can go to bed as well" said Buffy locking eyes with Spike who smirked.

"Yes Ma'am" Andrew rushed towards the basement obediently.

Buffy smiled at Spike who took a step forward and embraced her tightly burying his face in her hair.

"I missed you" He whispered to which she smiled and replied

"How long were you gone?"

"Three hours which, is three hours too long" He took a deep breath and took in her usual vanilla scent "When is your next doctor appointment luv?"

"Tomorrow after sunset so you don't go extra crispy" She said smiling as he leaned down to kiss her. She let out an 'oomph' as he scooped her up and took her up the stairs to their bedroom.

'Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap'

Buffy growled mentally, she knew Spike was nervous but if he tapped that foot one more time….

'Tap, tap, tap'

That does it, Buffy got up and firmly sat on his lap and Spike mistook it for a sign of affection and wrapped his arms around her, she signed and lived into his embrace.

She looked around the doctors office as they waited for their turn, it was well set out and a neutral creamy colour with a warm forest green trim. It was a long room and at one end there was the reception desk with a kind woman about the age of fifty working there. At the other end there were some plants, a table with magazines and some books on pregnancy and a water cooler. There were also comfortable, soft armchairs that were larger than average to accommodate for the women further along in their pregnancy who were patients.

Spike, in an effort to impress the doctor for god knows why had worn the only white T-shirt he owned instead of his usual black and left the duster at home, though he still wore his black jeans and combat boots. Buffy admitted to him that he looked hot no matter what he wore and that caused them to leave late for the appointment.

Buffy herself had worn a peasant skirt se owned that used to be a bit big but now was a perfect fit. She reminded herself to start shopping for maternity clothes but she thought it would be a while now until the bump was this size though it was still barely noticeable.

"Summers," The receptionist called with a smile as the patient that had just been treated made her way out. Buffy got off Spike lap and he clasped her hand as they made their way to the examination room. The examination room was a white room with chairs benches and equipment, the doctor was already there waiting for them and ushered them in with a smile.

The woman was in her late thirties with strawberry blonde hair, a lab coat and kind hazel eyes. She was slightly taller Buffy wore glasses with a thin red frame. She seemed to have nothing unusual about her. Buffy wondered how Tara had found out about her as good doctors that knew and embraced demons and the unnatural with an air of indifference. Though, Buffy realized in a short time she had met two, though Dr. Craft was an ER doctor and not qualified for the day to day care of a pregnant woman and her baby.

"Hello Miss Summers, my name is Dr. Sauder but you can call me Susan" she smiled

"Hi Susan, I'm Buffy and this is my boyfriend S.. William" She remembered at the last minute that she and Spike had decided to called him by his other name, Spike was like a vampire celebrity and very powerful being of the Aurelis line and over a hundred years old so it would increase interest in the baby if any high ranking vamps found out.

"Swillian?" she asked tilting her head

"It's William" Buffy covering up her mistake "Me and my stupid slang no one can understand me."

"And about the sex of the baby" Spike said "we want to be surprised"

Susan smiled "It's too early too tell anyway"

Dr. Sander and Spike shook hands and they sat down Dr. Sauder pulled out questions she wanted to ask them.

"So this is your first appointment, Correct?"

"Yes" They answered simultaneously

"And do you know that date of conception?" Dr. Sauder asked.

Buffy started to think about it but Spike automatically grinned evilly and said

"Five weeks this Tuesday" without a moment hesitation and squeezed Buffy's hand.

"Ages?"

"21"

"Vamp years, human years or both together?" Spike asked

"Year of your turn to vampire will do" she said kindly

"1880"

She continued to ask simple questions that she needed to know for medical reasons and health history and such.

"Okay now," she said "we will begin the preliminary examination"

She checked a few things and Spike watched on nervously as Susan felt Buffy's stomach, asked how she was etcetera.

"Buffy, here are some vitamins for you to take" she said handing them to her "You should book a short appointment next week so I can observe what I have come to suspect."

Spike shot up from his chair

"Is there something wrong?" he pleaded with her god no, please no

Buffy's hand immediately went to her abdomen and she took a sharp intake of breath

"No, no Relax," She said nudging Spike back into his chair and patting Buffy's shoulder to reassure her. "But although you conceived five weeks ago you are physically ten weeks along. I think it may have something to do with your……

special circumstances."


End file.
